The Hullen Have Eyes
The Hullen Have Eyes is the third episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty third episode of the series.Killjoys episode The Hullen Have Eyes on IMDB The episode aired on July 14, 2017 on Syfy and Space. The Killjoys trace the last coordinates of a Black Root ship to a radiation scorched planet, finding an abandoned Hullen training camp, creepy inhabitants and a surprising connection to their past. Summary Johnny rejoins the team and meets Zeph, the new team nerd. Looks like there is a bit of geek competition between the two of them, and Zeph figures out a way inside one of the Black Root ships first. Inside the ship the Killjoys access the coordinates of the last place the ship visited…and go there. The ship takes them to a planet, Dutch and D’av investigate a small town that looks like it is out of humanity’s past. At the center of town a hologram activates and has been programmed to teach Hullen how to appear more human. In fact, the whole town was once a training ground for Hullen to practice their social etiquette. On the ship an alarm begins and neither Johnny nor Zeph know what to do. There's a countdown to…something, and it's coming fast. The two are able to use the ship’s data to determine that a solar flare is imminent. They happen at regular intervals on this planet, and make all electrical devices freak out momentarily. Including the Black Root ship. Effectively blind during the flare, Dutch and D'avin are disarmed by some locals, and must take cover in a nearby shelter. Meanwhile on the Black Root Cruiser, Gander and Seyah Kendry break the news to Aneela that her father, Khlyen, is dead. She takes the news rather well, slaying only three of her staff in a cold blooded rage. Back on the planet, one of the locals (called the Unseeing, on account of the radiation blinding them) is Quin, and she takes a risk by going above ground and leading Dutch and D'avin down to safety. Johnny steps outside of the ship to take a look around and is greeted by an Unseeing who has a gun and takes John prisoner. Zeph, not looking to receive the same treatment, takes the ship and blasts off. The team is welcomed by Yarin, the blind leader of the Unseeing, who believes Dutch, D'avin and Johnny are emissaries from the race of the revered Undying (the Hullen). The Killjoys attend a celebration for themselves — or for whom the Unseeing think they are — at which The Last Seer is about to punish Quin for disobeying orders. By removing her eyes. Dutch intervenes and blows their cover, and she, Johnny and D'avin get sent to holding cells. In the cell, Johnny stuns Yarin with a high-pitched sound and D’av sucker punches the old man to the ground. Quin then leads John and D’avin to The Room that Sings. The room is the old Hullen command post for the planet, and the computers make various noises as they process data. Quinn tells them that D'avin visited the planet three days prior, and told Quin he would return looking for something called The Remnant. D’av has no memory of coming here before. The Last Seer reveals to Dutch that he's a Hullen who was left behind to supervise the human slaves, and keep their spirits high until the Hullen returned. Khlyen charged him with this duty. When Dutch informs him that Khlyen's dead and won't be coming back to relieve him of his post, The Last Seer is angered and sets the Unseeing on Dutch. Quin shows D'avin The Remnant, inscribed with Khlyen's imprint. When Khlyen departed, he left the artifact here. Just before Dutch is undone by a horde of Unseeing, Zeph returns in the Black Root ship. Another solar flare helps Dutch, Quin, Johnny and D'avin escape town and board the ship in safety. Zeph tells them that she used a swab of D'avin's DNA to restart the Black Root ship after it was stymied by the solar flare. That makes D'avin the de facto captain of the Black Root fleet the found on Westerley. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Karen LeBlanc as Banyon Grey Additional Cast * Ted Atherton as Gander * Sara Waisglass as Quin * Aidan Devine as Last Seer * David Collins as Yarin * Lori Nancy Kalamanski as Hologram Woman * Scott Garland as Stalker Crew Director * Ruba Nadda Writers * Adam Barken (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes